Alkyd (polyester) paints are well known in the art, and are taught, for example, by Belder et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,742. These alkyd paints can contain, for example: (1) 45 wt. % to 85 wt. % of a drying oil component, such as tung oil, linseed oil, soybean oil, castor oil, or the like, or an unsaturated fatty acid component, such as linoleic fatty acid, tall oil fatty acid, or the like, (2) 10 wt. % to 30 wt. % of a polyol such as propylene glycol, trimethylol propane, pentaerythritol, or the like, (3) 10 wt. % to 25 wt. % of a polycarboxylic acid, such as phthalic acid or anhydride, maleic acid or anhydride, or the like, (4) alkylene oxide, if a water-based paint is desired, and (5) suitable emulsifying agents and solvents.
The oil and polyol are usually mixed and heated to about 250.degree. C. to complete alcoholysis, cooled to about 200.degree. C., and then mixed with the acid and any alkylene oxide used, after which azeotropic distillation is carried out to a selected acid value and viscosity in solvent, to provide a paint vehicle product. To 100 parts of this solvent and paint vehicle reaction product, about 15 parts to about 60 parts by weight of pigment component, such as zinc oxide, titanium dioxide, or the like, is added, to provide the desired paint color. The pigment component can be added as a paste, containing, for example, pigment, wetting agent, drier, solvent, anti-skinning agent, and thickening agent.
These alkyd based paints are of value because of their comparatively low cost, durability, flexibility, gloss retention, and reasonable heat resistance. While these properties are desirable, paints having improved oil and dirt repellency would be especially useful in almost all paint applications, providing the cost and other advantages of the alkyd based paints could be retained.
One attempt to provide easily cleanable paints was described in Modern Paint and Coatings, "Fluorinated Polyurethanes Provide Superior Weather Protection", June 1982, pp. 56-57, where it was reported that the Naval Research Laboratory used a paint based on a fluorinated polyurethane, containing powdered Teflon, as an antifouling marine hull paint to cope with the fouling of ships' hulls by barnacles and other marine organisms. Such paints were described as a high cost surface coating.
In other areas, fluorine containing compounds have been used to make organic, fibrous materials that are oil and water resistant. Ahlbrecht, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,861, teaches fluorinated aliphatic alcohols containing perfluoroalkyl groups with 3 to 12 carbon atoms as intermediates in the preparation of: perfluoroalkyl-substituted triazines, which when reacted with formaldehyde yield compounds useful as thermosetting resins exhibiting oil and water repellent characteristics; perfluoroalkyl acrylates, useful as oil and water repellent coatings for fabric or paper; and perfluoroalkyl halomethyl ethers and their quaternary amine salts, useful as soil resistant coatings for textiles, paper, leather and wood. Smeltz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,016, teaches fluorinated polyesters, useful as oil and water repellent fabric coatings, where the polyesters are prepared from a perfluoroalkyl-terminated, alkyl-1,3-propane diol, and a dibasic acid, such as malonic acid, succinic acid, phthalic acid, terephthalic acid, or the like, with optional addition of a nonhalogenated diol, such as ethylene glycol; tetraethylene glycol; 1,4-cyclohexanediol, or the like.